Robots and Weapons Handiwork
Welcome Ladies and Robots, here we are in the new Fan Works page, where we put our statements on robots and weapons, which is also known to say how good (or bad) they are, and how they may be improved (or nerfed), or we can just say how they are awesome (or how they aren't). Rules *Only one statement per robot/weapon. More than one will be removed by me. It cannot be impulsive or offensive. *Write down your username in the statement you made, otherwise no one will know who wrote it. *No spamming. *Do not edit non-robot/weapon related sections here. *Put in quotation marks, like this "Robot description". *Please leave a gap between separate quotes by different users to avoid misformatting. Example: Robot “This robot is very cool” - User A “This robot is OP” - User B Robots Ao Guang "Hydra, hydra, and hydra, what more can come to the Rocket Dragon Robot?"-Ragnorak Ghost “Missles flying from the sky.” -Chimaera360 "Why can the armor be harder when flying?" -I didn't spend money in this game Ao Jun "Get ready for a bunch of Godlike's, because you'll get plenty, trust me.." -Icefirephoenix “Please, p2w’s, STOP AHH” -a slightly distressed hawiee "Three words: Coolest Bot Ever" PhantomPhoenix "Sure...why not pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game Ao Qin "BZZZZZAP!"-Ragnorak Ghost “Its a flying Patton with an in-built Spark, who doesn’t want a flying Patton?” —F0XTRAUT “An annoying fly, to be shot down by the big, blue, beefy fly known a my hover.” -hawiREEEEEEEE " Yay! I spent 3500 Au on this bot, and I'm now too poor to run anything but punishers or pins on it" -PhantomPhoenix "Hover is just better than this" -I didn't spend money in this game Ares "This bot is really cool but OP. I believe that the ability cooldown should be longer and the robot should be slower". -PhantomFlamePhoenix "Seems like every time I try to shoot at one of these, its shield magically activates.." -Icefirephoenix "60 Km/h on a bot with 8 weapons and an indestructable shield? And it can keep the shield up even after triggering its built-in weapons early? What a joke." -Popsacone “*sees one in game* *either sobs or says, “just have a discorded cordinated hover attack after he, the noob p2w unloads into the wall.”* -Hiawee "Scariest robot I ever seen, even scarier than Invader itself"-Ragnorak Ghost " Best robot in the game. It even rivals that of Bulwark. "-Yanagawa1 "The Meta has reached its final form!" -Ericon Finalez "War Robots is about to end" -I didn't spend money in this game Blitz "The upcoming buff should make this robot a potential counter to the Greek bots." -Icefirephoenix "Now Blitz is a chicken on steroid. Cool." -Popsacone "4 lighties, plus an Aegis shield, and now a buff? How hard can it be to take down Blitz? Harder than you think."-Ragnorak Ghost "Alien robot that has a force field, shoots lasers and looks like a chicken. I don't know about you but I don't see what's wrong with that." -Yanagawa1 "If people are saying this looks like a chicken, then it is a chicken who has control of Iron Man's Mk 50. I love it. " PhantomPhoenix "Sometimes it can suppress my weapon with the shot missed" -I didn't spend money in this game Boa "I use this at level 6 sometimes, and it has more HP than a walking toaster. Well, it is a walking toaster..." - SirNoob “Who needs firepower when you can outlast every other bot on the battlefield while looking like a walking toaster?” - Golurk 88 "To the honor of Golurk 88 AKA Mr.Bang Bang AKA the Walking Toaster."-Ragnorak Ghost "Durable and fast. A great starter robot!" -MegaMutant456 "Looks like a soccer ball" -I didn't spend money in this game Bolt "Technically a more affordable Kumiho. It’s handy as a replacement if you’re making a Kumiho in Workshop."-Cooldude87 "Zoom, zoom, and zoom. This little blue boy is the bigger version of the Flash."-Ragnorak Ghost " A slower Gepard with more health and a dash. "-Yanagawa1 "The fastest human but not fastest robot" -I didn't spend money in this game Bulgasari "A former menace.." -Icefirephoenix "The headstrong of the Dash robots..."-Ragnorak Ghost " They call this a medium but this should be a heavy. " "Good, but irritatingly slow." -SirNoob "So many noobs don't know there's a physical shield......" -I didn't spend money in this game Bulwark "An Ancilot on steroids" -Icefirephoenix "Powerful and tough, Bulwark is the symbol of the NATOS warship."-Ragnorak Ghost "Redeemers peww peww. HA! GODEEM!" -psychotic_wolf13 "Akward placement of the heavys makes it a lot more vertical" -Yanagawa1 "Carnage 2.0" -I didn't spend money in this game Butch "Wild West Legend has 4 arms which can make us pretty up-shotted."-Ragnorak Ghost “It’s called Butch simply because it butchers the enemy team” - Golurk 88 "Why is butch faster than Fury?" -I didn't spend money in this game Carnage "Still one of the most stylish bots in the game" -Icefirephoenix “Still one of the most overvalued bots in the game” -Golurk 88 "Still one of the most aggressive bots in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost " still one of the weirdest looking bots in the game" PhantomPhoenix "Still one of the best looking robot" -I didn't spend money in this game "Still the one bot that wants to make you say " EAT MY MOLTEN STEEL!"-Docuser3 Cossack "Boing, boing, boooooing!"-Ragnorak Ghost "Long live the Cossacks! #WRRedVsBlue" -Phantom Phoenix "So cute!" I didn't spend money in this game Destrier "Here's a yellow scout that has nothing that goes wrong."-Ragnorak Ghost " Which would win, this or a table fan? Probably the table fan" -PhantomPhoenix "A destrier with aphid killed my Tarancilot..." -I didn't spend money in this game Doc "Ka-chip, and we have the Plague Doctor with Orkans."-Ragnorak Ghost "Punisher T with Orkans - lancelot killer" -I didn't spend money in this game Falcon "The 3 heavies, and damage resist, makes this bad boy even badder."-Ragnorak Ghost " This is my favourite bot. It is SICK! " -PhantomPhoenix "Faster Fury with a jump AND damage resistance? HECK YEA!" -Ericon Finalez "It looks so stupid with the tiny wings can hold heavy weapons and tiny legs can hold 3 heavy weapons AND robot AND be so fast...speechless" -I didn't spend money in this game Fujin “The Optimal choice for surviving a deadly orkan spectre attack. That is, if your Fuijin is upgraded...” —F0XTRAUT “One of the most fun bots to play...just make sure the enemy doesn’t have plasma ;) “ - Golurk 88 "This bot should have Spider Man skin in the game."-Ragnorak Ghost “A fun bot to play in middle leagues.” -Chimaera360 "It should also be able to climb walls like Raijin does" -I didn't spend money in this game Fury "When I first joined the WR scene, this bot scared me... and sometimes it still does." -Icefirephoenix "Doom doom doom.....DOOM BABY!"-Ragnorak Ghost "A furious fury standing in front of you" -I didn't spend money in this game "The OG OP robot. Especially when it had Tridents" -Ericon Finalez Galahad "I think I need to "Gala" the way around the game."-Ragnorak Ghost "If you want health, not much health. If you want speed, not much speed. If you want firepower, not much firepower. If you want sick appearance, not really sick. What a terrible robot" -I didn't spend money in this game Gareth “Wasted 5 bucks on this. Still love it.” -Hiawee "Small soldier with a small shield. How cute."-Ragnorak Ghost "Gareth bug should not be fixed in order for it to live :)" -I didn't spend money in this game "My first 'Premium' robot. Still have it and I love it! Even got it's (awesome) paintjob!" -Ericon Finalez Gepard "Fastest robot in the game, at least it was."-Ragnorak Ghost "As cute as cossack" -I didn't spend money in this game Golem "My favorite original silver medium robot" -Icefirephoenix "I am Golem..."-Ragnorak Ghost "Why remove it pixonic..." -I didn't spend money in this game Griffin "So I asked my noob friend: "What do you run on your griffin?" He replied: " Avengers in all four medium slots. They're the ones with two barrels, right? " -PhantomPhoenix "Jump, jump, JUMP!!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost "One of the most used silver robot" -I didn't spend money in this game Hades "Evil, hideous, and...excellent at making hot dogs!"-Ragnorak Ghost "He takes aim, he shoots, and I casually move out the way" PhantomPhoenix "Why is hades's leg so thin?" -I didn't spend money in this game Haechi "This bot is currently on Champion's League life support" -Icefirephoenix "Ancile shield bot capable at trolling bots."-Ragnorak Ghost "Right before I got it from Workshop 2.0, Pixonic nerfed it...im sad" -I didn't spend money in this game Hellburner "Since its buff this bot took over the meta by force (and explosions)" -Icefirephoenix “Another nerf? Having the speed boost cut was bad enough...”-Cooldude87 “Take it seriously, as it is a bomb on legs. That is, until you see it activate its ability. Because it then looks like a kettle on legs” - Golurk 88 "Take it easy, pals, cuz this boi is loaded with its guns and a blowtorch."-Ragnorak Ghost "Nerfed like sewage" -I didn't spend money in this game Hover “That annoying fly constantly pestering you with his indecisive loadout.”-Hiawee "Up and down, up and down, upppppp and doooooown."-Ragnorak Ghost "The hover in the sky goes up and down, up and down, upppp and doooooowwwnnnnnn......(swat) OOF!!!" -I didn't spend money in this game Inquisitor “Sacrifices some of the speed and firepower of the Spectre in exchange for more health, making it easier to pilot” - Golurk 88 "One of my favorite bots, with good luck and charming loadout."-Ragnorak Ghost "My first component robot which brought me straight up to diamond league." -I didn't spend money in this game Invader "It's like fighting a miniboss, have fun fighting more than one at a time.." -Icefirephoenix "I've got 9000 components for this beast. Watch out!" - PhantomPhoenix “One of the best close-range support robots” - Golurk 88 "I got an eye, I got 2 hips, I got 3 lens, I got 4 legs, and I got 0 brain."-Ragnorak Ghost " 66% damage suppression, during ability 33% damage resistance, with healing module it will get 120k health. Imagine you fight a whole team like this..." -I didn't spend money in this game Jesse “ *The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly music intensifies* ” - TheDogePro101 "Ka-chunk, and we have the good-shot cracker here."-Ragnorak Ghost Kumiho "Dash, dash, oh just dash ALREADY!"-Ragnorak Ghost Lancelot “Good old Chubs is a classic heavy...everyone should have one of these” - Golurk 88 "3rd favorite bot to knife-fight, especially face-hugging."-Ragnorak Ghost "A robot that brought me from silver to gold at level 5, later i made it mk2, then level 10. If I got enough silver, i would keep upgrading it because i love it :)" -I didn't spend money in this game Leo "I still see these in Champion's League!" -Icefirephoenix “Jack of all trades, master of none is the best description for the Leo” - Golurk 88 "Sturdy, check. Powerful, check. Smart, uncheck."-Ragnorak Ghost Mender "When you call 911 in war robots" - Amari the boss "Healer time!"-Ragnorak Ghost " calling 999. We appear to have a chubby with a broken leg. Can we have a lender here, sharpish? " PhantomPhoenix Mercury "The most recent buff has morphed this thing into a little devil" -Icefirephoenix "Beware of this merciless destroyer capable of spelling doom to the Alien Invasion Faction..."-Ragnorak Ghost "This angry, stomping beast of a robot will stomp right on top of your face and DESTROY YOU!!!" -MegaMutant456 "Hey, what's that up in the sky- KA-BLAMMO! - Big M here to make you cry"- Docuser3 Natasha "Good ole reliable.." -Icefirephoenix "Lovable beast, ain't she?"-Ragnorak Ghost "I mean, she's fat and all..., but hey, so's my gramma, and everyone loves her" Docuser3 Nemesis "This bot is underrated."-Cooldude87 "Want 5-Tulumbas robot? Get this."-Ragnorak Ghost Pursuer “What happens when you give a Gepard steroids” - Golurk 88 “GO G GO G GO G GO GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTA GO FAST FAST FAST FAST YEA!” -hawieeeeeee "Steady and say hello to tah PREDATOR!"-Ragnorak Ghost Patton "This old classic never disappoints, cool and reliable, just like a good car. Oh, and did I mention it sports four light weapons? Yeah, pretty tough on offense too"-Docuser3 Raijin “High health? Check. Strong shields? Check. Good firepower? Check. Damage boosting ability? Check. Can it climb? Check. Good speed for a heavy? Check. This robot ticks all of the right boxes” - Golurk 88 Raven “Griffin + Another Jump charge + $75 = Raven” - Golurk 88 Rayker Great at harrassing the enemy. - psychotic_Wolf13 Rhino “Looks great, is fast and is completely incapable of changing direction or going round corners. Just like an American muscle car, actually” - Golurk 88 "seriously buff it darn it, pixo you better notice this." -Claudius14 "Classic WR muscle at it's finest. Still holding on to one"-Docuser3 Robo Duck "Best robot ever." -SirNoob "Quack, Quack." -Icefirephoenix "ROBODUCK SHALL INHERIT THE EARTH" -PhantomPhoenix “The one robot that has a 100% win rate...don’t even ask about the damage statistics” - Golurk 88 Rogatka "Taranosaurus Rog!""Oh wait... It can mount orkans too. Shoot..." -Docuser3 Schutze "BRING IT BACK! NOW! #MakeSchutzesGreatAgain (Die team schutze! Who remembers WR red vs blue?) -PhantomPhoenix “The only reason why Schutze is still alive is because we still talk about its greatness” —F0XTRAUT Spectre "Four medium weapons.. and stealth? Need I say more?" -Icefirephoenix "Gotta love four medium weapons and stealth" -PhantomPhoenix “The Spectre is the Bane of all player’s existence. Literally.” —F0XTRAUT "...Unless you have a Fujin... Then you might be ok." -psychotic_wolf13 “This was the meta last year. It is also the meta this year. Any guesses for next year?” - Golurk 88 "The sheer power of four medium weapons mean that you can slap on four of anything and it still somehow works." -SirNoob Stalker “The only reason that people use a Stalker is because they are too poor to get a Pursuer” —F0XTRAUT Strider They should have "can't touch this" by MCHammer on repeat while you are in this bot. -psychotic_wolf13 Vityaz "Yawn."-Ragnorak Ghost "Despite what this blasphemous quote above me says vityaz is the superior alternative to the golem"-Claudius Weyland "Wey, wey, wey, aren't you adorable?"-Ragnorak Ghost "Derpy, slow, terrible at healing, two heavys, can climb... Yep, it's AWESOME!" -Ericon Finalez Weapons Ancile "Blocker of Plasmas..."-Ragnorak Ghost Aphid "Whoopwhoopwhoop, and BOOM."-Ragnorak Ghost Arbalest "Tiny Trebutchet, isn't it cute?"-Ragnorak Ghost Avenger "Ratatatatatatatatata!!!"-Ragnorak Ghost Ballista "One of the weakest sniper weapons ever..."-Ragnorak Ghost Blaze "Warmest welcome to our enemies."-Ragnorak Ghost Calamity "Ahhh, the smell of destruction at Spark/Scourge's bigger brother."-Ragnorak Ghost Chimera Corona Dragoon Écu Ember AAAHHH! I love the smell of crisply burnt P2W in the morning - Docuser3 Exodus "Tfft tfft tfft tfft BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!" -MegaMutant456 Flux Gekko "KeK"-GD-Claudius Glory Gust Halo Hydra Ion Kang Dae Magnum Marquess Molot Molot T Nashorn Noricum Orkan Pin Pinata Pulsar Punisher Punisher T Redeemer Scourge Shocktrain Was cancer, is cancer, and will always be cancer - Docuser3 “This weapon is so cool, I really want one!” -MegaMutant456 Shredder Spark Spiral Sting Storm Taran Tempest Thermite WHEE.... KRAKABOOM!!! (Docuser3) Thunder Trebuchet Trident Tulumbas Viper Vortex See thermite (docuser3) Wasp Zenit "Equip 4 of them on a Butch and you get an infinite rocket rain."-Despacitowl Zeus -insert epic lightning noises- Docuser3 Upcoming Features Avalanche (Weapon) "As if an RDB Spectre was'nt already enough to handle..." Docuser3 Fenrir (Robot) Hussar (Weapon) Do we REALLY need even more cancerous Spectres!?" -Ericon Finalez Igniter (Weapon) " Spectre players are going to have a field day."- Ericon Finalez Loki (Robot) "This will be fun >:)" PhantomPhoenix Tyr (Robot) Category:Fan Works